


One Christmas miracle

by Palaye_in_veil



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam Raki Loves Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palaye_in_veil/pseuds/Palaye_in_veil
Summary: A small sweet one shot that I wrote. Unedited. I apologized if I misspelled anything.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Kudos: 13





	One Christmas miracle

"YOU CAN'T KEEP TREATING ME LIKE I'M GLASS NIGEL." Adam shouted at the top of his lungs with tears rolling down his face. "Baby." Nigel tried to move close to him with the goal of comforting him but Adam move back and started hitting the side of his head with balled up shaky fist. Nigel took action there and forcefully pulled his fists away from his head. "Adam. I need to be strong." Nigel tried to reason with him but he wasn't listening. "Let me go." He cried. Nigel obeyed and remove his hands, bringing them down to his side.

"Just promise that you won't hurt yourself while I'm out. I'll be down at the church if you need me." He sigh and grab the empty pack of cigarettes. Adam nod in response and walk up to the shared room,leaving Nigel there in his thoughts. He mumbled out a soft 'i love you.' He grabbed his keys and walk out. His feet carried him to the church instead of the smoke shop. It was Christmas Eve. A hour before Christmas. The whole fight started when Nigel grabbed the left out gun from Adam's hand. It was on the bed and the safety wasn't on. Adam's index finger was on the trigger but didn't know it would fire. Nigel yelled at him as if that was his child who did something illegally, not his husband who was worried for his safety and everyone else. 

Nigel sat in the front of the church as children of the church His face was slightly bruised up from his training when he's not doing anything dangerous. It wasn't often the two fought over anything seriously. It was a rare thing between them. He was wrong for shouting at him like a little kid who stole from his parents. The gun didn't fire. No one got hurt. He was worried about his health and safety but failed to show it. Adam eyes watered as words spilled harshly from Nigel's mouth without a notice. Adam was full on crying by the time Nigel had realized his mistake. He tried to comfort it but that didn't work. A tear fell down his face as he remembered his words to Adam the night they got married.

"Til death do us fucking part."

The sliver ring shined in the Christmas lights once service was over. He look around before checking his watch. It was 3am. The most common hour when Adam would get up to see the stars or if he had any bad dreams. He walk back to the shared apartment,hoping Adam was home and probably sleep or star gazing but he wasn't. "Maybe he went to a neighbor's house." He sigh and walk to the bedroom. The bed was the same as the night before. The covers neatly laid out. A small stuffed dog in a astronomy shirt was on Adam's side along with a book and a small brightly silk shirt on Nigel's side, bringing back the day they first met.

He received a call from the hospital the very moment he peel his shoes off. He answered it within a heart beat. "Hello?" His voice croaked out. "Is this Nigel Raki?" A female voice asked. "Yes,who is this?" He replied. "Hello, I'm Alana Bloom. I was calling to inform you that your husband is in the hospital. He just have birth two hours ago and he just woke up, looking for you." Birth? Adam wasn't pregnant. He didn't have the right system to reproduce any kids. "B-birth? But Adam wasn't pregnant." His exact thoughts reply to her. "Well Mr. Raki was pregnant. I think he knew the moment he went into labor plus some pregnancy can hide themselves." She explained a lot more but only those words stuck out.

"Is he alright?" He ask, already on his way to the hospital. "He's fine Mr. Raki and so is babyboy Lucas-Will Raki." He chuckled softly at the name. "What room would he be in?" He ask. "He's in room 108. Just ask for me and I'll take you up to him." He could imagine the smile on her face before frowning when he realized he missed his own son's birth. "Adam told me two stories as we waited for the phone to ring. About how you two met and your wedding day." He smile softly. "Oh so he told you about how he accidentally spilled his coffee on my shirt and he ran into a nearby store to replace it before I could tell him it was alright?"

It was true. Adam was coming back from an appointment and Nigel was pissed off at his friend when the two world's collided. His dark coffee fell and soaked through the white doggy pattern button-up and he was gonna be even more upset but he saw the little childlike young adult who look like he was having a even worse day. "O-oh my god I'm sorry!" His voice pitched out. "It's fi-." He was cut off. "I'll go buy you a new shirt. Just wait right here!" And the boy was gone. The boy later returned with a small bright pink silk shirt. And that day, he knew that Adam was special. It was like a lone Star in the night sky who finally found his partner. His buddy.

He shortly arrived at the hospital to see the doctor was he was on the phone with. "Are you Alana Bloom?" He asked and she smiles. "Yes I am. I'm assuming you're Adam's husband, Nigel?" He nod. "Follow me and please don't be alarmed or loud. Lucas-Will might have a small issue but his hearing is fine." He raised a brow as they start walking to Adam's room. "is something wrong with Lucas-Will?" He ask as if they had this son for a while. "Umm... Well even if he is a baby still... We think he might have vision issues in the nearby future. When we gave him to Adam, he didn't... More or so... He doesn't know what his mother or father looks like." She said as they came to a pause. "Fuck.." He ran his hand roughly though his hair.

"Exactly but we didn't tell Adam yet because we wanted to do more test about it." She said and he nod. "He's ready to see you now. I'll be back with the results." She smile before walking off,leaving him at the door. What would he say to make things better? Just wing it he thought as he walk quietly in the room. A dim blue light lit up by the window as Adam laid in the bed,holding a small blue blanket. "Baby?" He lightly knocked on the door to grab his attention. "Nigel,..." He softly spoke. "Before you say anything, I'm so sorry for acting how I did. I didn't mean to yell at you.", He apologized. "Nigel... We can worry about that later. Now come over here and meet your son.", He smile as Nigel walk over to the small baby in his husband's arm. Adam carefully passed Lucas-Will to Nigel. The big eyes stared in his soul with happiness. "Hi Lucas-Will.. I'm your daddy or father." He smile and kisses his head. "Oh the fun we'll have in the future." He thought. He was happy with his husband and now son. Life was gonna be amazing.

The end or is it? I'm lying.

A time skip to four years in the future

Life was great for them. Turns out Lucas-Will would have a eye issue which resulted in he having glasses and Heterochromia iridum. He had both parents eye color. He was a happy kid who had Amazon parents. Nigel was holding Adam in his sleep when the little boy ran in and jumped on the bed. "Mommy! Daddy! It's my birthday and Christmas!" He shouted, jumping up and down. "Lucas.... Five more minutes." Adam tucked his head deeper into his husband's neck as Nigel lightly laugh. "Lucas-Will Raki." Nigel open his eyes and look at the little boy. "Yes daddy?" He ask, bringing his jumping to a end. "Did you already open some of your gifts?" He ask and the boy shook his head. "No.. but Winston kept scratching the gift I got for mommy." He pointed to the golden retriever puppy at the bedroom door. "How about you go sit on the couch with Winston and find some Christmas songs to listen to while I wake up mommy?"

"Okay! Come on Winston." He ran out the room with the puppy following behind. "How does he have some much energy?" Adam look at Nigel. "Well he comes from both parents who have a lot of energy so..." Nigel smirk and Adam playfully shoved him. "You're evil." He kissed him before patting his chest. "But you love me." He smile. "I do love you." He kisses the small tattoo on the side of his neck before sitting up. "You coming downstairs with me or do you have some Santa business to do?" He smile,questioning his husband. "Here I come." Nigel got up. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Adam shouted and Nigel chases his lover downstairs and they all lived happily ever after. Because I don't know to end a fucking story.


End file.
